To Woo a Handmaiden
by Ticklesivory
Summary: OBIDALA..of course! This is the SEQUEL to The Jedi Trap. It's Padme's turn to play matchmaker. Don't worry, plenty of ObiWan and Padme as well! Complete.
1. Chapter 1

Author's Note: This sequel is dedicated to Vee017. You rock! 

------------------------------------------------------------------------

**To Woo a Handmaiden**

"Dorme! Are you really going to eat all of that?"

"Sure. Why not?"

Padme was astonished to see her friend gulping down what was left of the frozen dessert at the bottom of the container.

"Don't you care about losing your girlish figure?"

"No. Nobody's going to be looking at it anyway."

She stared at Dorme with a look of surprise that was quickly replaced by one of guilt. Since returning from her honeymoon, she had not takenthe time to simply sit and talk with her friend.

"Dorme." She laid a hand on her arm. "I'm sorry I haven't been here for you."

"You've been a little busy, Mi'Lady."

"Well now that the honeymoon is over, we have a chance to talk. So, put the spoon down and join me in the living room."

In a moment, Padme heard a the clank of a dropped spoon hitting the bottom of the kitchen sink and Dorme was soon plopping herself down next to her on the sofa.

"So tell me what's troubling you."

"Nothing."

"Come on. What is it? Is it Anakin? "

"Anakin." Dorme huffed and placed both palms over her eyes.

"Dorme, what are you feeling?"

"Regret? Humiliation? For starters."

"What? Why? I thought you said you had a wonderful time together on Kintan. He even kissed you after the wedding."

"I know. And we spent the entire afternoon together in the market. He was friendly, charming, and very attentive."

"So what happened?"

"Come on, Mi'Lady. I know it was the pheromones talking, not him. We can't stand each other! You know that. It was just a fling. It's over. No big deal." After a slight pause Dorme continued. "I'm going to bed now Mi'Lady. Is there anything you need?"

"No. Thank you, Dorme. Good night."

Padme sat in silent contemplation on the couch watching her friend exit the room. True that the pheromone spray Dorme had been misted with in the market was what caused Anakin's initial attentions to her, but what Dorme was forgetting was something that she told her once about Niktolian pheromones.

"There has to be a seed planted or nothing will grow." Padme mumbled aloud. "There has to be a seed."

Anakin has feelings for her, whether he realizes it or not. Now, she just had to figure out a way to convince him of it.

Following a short Senate meeting the next day, Padme found herself standing outside the Jedi Temple Meditation Chamber. Being married to a Jedi Knight apparently had its benefits. She had entered the building and discovered Anakin's whereabouts without a question being asked of her. In fact, Padme was somewhat surprised to a mere passing smiling glance from Master Windu.

She paused just inside the chamber door, squinting into the dimness of the room, barely able to make out the huddled shadowy figure of Anakin Skywalker, deep in meditation. She waited for a moment and cleared her throat.

"I'm sorry to disturb you Anakin. Can we talk?"

Anakin was quickly on his feet and approaching her. "That's okay, Senator Amidala, Senator Kenobi. Uhm. What should I call you?"

"Actually, it's hyphenated. Amidala-Kenobi. But you can still call me Padme, you know. You always have."

A slight grin appeared on the young Jedi's face. "I know. It's just that you being married to my Master now and all. It seemed inappropriate."

"We are still friends, you and I. Right?"

"Yes." He grinned once more and sighed heavily. "Yes Padme."

"Good." She returned his smile and motioned to a long bench in the hall behind them.

"I am curious as to why you are here. Master Kenobi isn't planned to return from Kintan until tomorrow."

"I know that Anakin. I didn't come here to check on him. I came here to talk to you."

He looked somewhat surprised at her statement. "Oh?"

"Well, about you and Dorme."

"Oh." He replied, his eyes immediately falling to his boots.

"What happened?"

"I don't know Padme. I don't know what came over me. The way I threw myself at her like that. It must have been embarassing for her. I just had this overwhelming urge to kiss her, to touch her, to...well, you know."

Padme noticed a slight blush to his cheeks.

"I have to be honest with you Anakin. You were suffering from the effects of Niktolian pheromones."

"What?"

"It wasn't her fault!" Padme was quick to explain. "She was accidentally exposed to it in the market."

"So, it was just a chemical reaction then? Not my own feelings?" His expression was almost one of disappointment.

"Oh no, Anakin! Don't think that. All that pheromones do is heighten the emotions that are already there. You had to have noticed an attraction before we entered the market."

"Well. Yes. The way she handled the Morgukai, the wedding, stowing aboard the ship, visiting me while I was...meditating." Padme noticed another blush. "She's got guts."

"And you love them, don't you?"

"Love her guts?" Anakin teased and then turned more serious as he pondered the question. "You know. I think I do."

"I knew it!" Padme blurted out, catching a stern glance from a Master and apprentice walking by. "I knew it!" She repeated more quietly. "So, what are you going to do about it?"

"What can I do? She can't stand me!"

"How can you say that? Didn't she kiss you back on Kintan? Didn't you spend the day together in the market? She told me herself she enjoyed your company."

"She did? But she also didn't speak to me all the way back to Coruscant! And she hasn't spoken to me since, and that was three weeks ago!"

"I think she's just waiting for you to make another move."

"I can't."

"Anakin Skywalker. I never thought I would hear myself say this - but I think you're scared of her!"

"I am not! Although, she is a bit intimidating...conniving...stubborn...and...beautiful."

Padme was beaming at him now, which brought another blush to the handsome young Jedi's face. "Here's what we'll do. To help smooth things over, as soon as Obi-Wan gets back, we'll set up a double date. Will that be okay?"

"That would be great Padme. Thanks."

Padme was a bit stunned but relieved when Anakin abruptly reached across and hugged her tight. She could feel the hope building within him and was happy to be returning the favor she owed Dorme.

She was startled however, at a sudden change in his aura and upon hearing his gasp, she turned to follow his gaze to see Obi-Wan standing a few feet from them, his eyes glaring. She immediately withdrew from the short embrace and stood to meet him, but was shocked once more as he turned away from her and walked quickly down the hall, disappearing through an open doorway.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

Obi-Wan entered the atmosphere of Coruscant in high spirits. The negotiations on Kintan had gone well and an ambassador had already arrived. Soon, Kintan would be a member of the Republic. The mission had been a success, and so much so, he had been able to leave the planet a day earlier than scheduled. He had chosen not to contact Padme of the change, wanting to surprise her instead. 

He shortly entered the Jedi Temple in search of his padawan. Before rushing to the apartment he and Padme now shared, he felt it necessary to check on the progress of his apprentice's training. The training bond he shared with the young Jedi soon led him to the meditation chambers. 

The sight before him stopped him dead in his tracks. There on a bench right outside of the chamber sat Padme in a tight embrace with Anakin. There was a large smile on the young man's face. He apparently was enjoying himself and Padme wasn't pulling away. A gasp from Anakin and a quick retreat and look of surprise on Padme's face confirmed his fear. Anakin was not out of the picture. A wedding apparently hadn't changed a thing. How could he be so stupid. Before even allowing them the chance to utter some lame excuse, he stormed away from them and headed for the training arena. He had the sudden urge to destroy something with his lightsaber.

Padme turned with a look of desperation to Anakin who still sat on the bench dumbfounded. Padme's retreat was halted by a firm grip on her arm. 

"Anakin! Let me go! I have to go to him and explain!" 

"Allow me." His voice was icy steel. 

Anakin quickly caught up with Obi-Wan, who was storming toward the training arena, lightsaber in his hand. 

"Master."

He didn't stop.

"Master!" 

He still didn't stop. 

"Obi-Wan!" 

The blue glow of the lightsaber in his hand hummed to life and Anakin felt a sudden chill go up his spine. Obi-Wan still did not turn to face him.

"What are you going to do? Kill me?"

The lightsaber was turned off and Obi-Wan slowly turned to face his apprentice, jealous fury burning in his eyes, the training bond between them completely blocked.

"Maybe not. But you aren't going to allow me to communicate through our bond. Fine. You'll just have to listen to me and trust me." 

"Trust you! How long Anakin? How long has this been going on behind my back? I know you've wanted her all along. How did you convince her to finally give in? Did you do it honestly or use the Force?"

Obi-Wan never saw it coming. He found himself flat on his back with a searing pain along his nose and left upper lip. He swiped his hand along his mouth and noted the blood smeared across it. Suddenly Anakin was in his face. 

"Forgive me Master, but you are an idiot! I don't want Padme! I thought I did once, but that was a long time ago! I'm grown now. I have other things on my mind - other women. Well, one in particular as a matter of fact. But that's no business of yours!" He emphasized with a jabbing of his finger into Obi-Wan's chest. 

Obi-wan had a sudden feeling of deja-vu.

"She came here to advice me on how to court Dorme! I'm in love with Dorme! Not Padme! Idiot...I mean, Master!"

Anakin felt the training bond slowly opening once more. He reached down and pulled Obi-wan back up to his feet. 

"You love Dorme?"

"Yes, Master." Anakin proceeded to wipe the remaining blood off of Obi-Wan's face with the sleeve of his tunic. "I'm sorry about that Master." 

"Apparently, I needed it. But couldn't you have used a Force push instead?"

"Not painful enough. You needed some sense knocked into you." 

"You and Dorme are perfect for each other, padawan." Obi-Wan grasped the young Jedi's shoulder firmly.

"What do you mean by that?"

"Nothing. If you'll excuse me, I have to go apologize to my...wife." 


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three 

"Padme!" Obi-Wan raced back to the hallway near the meditation chambers. He turned back toward the third floor lobby and couldn't see her. Racing through the room, his motions were abruptly halted by the stern countenace of Master Mace Windu. The solemn expression on the older Jedi's face was soon melted into a broad smile. The Jedi Master shook his head and pointed toward the turbolift on the opposite side of the lobby just as the doors were beginning to shut.

"Padme!" Obi-Wan rushed to them just as they shut, but with a swipe of his hand, he Force opened them. Padme stood inside the lift, arms crossed, glaring at him. He quickly entered the lift, allowing the doors to shut behind him, reached over and pressed a button, stopping the lift from moving.

"I can't believe you thought...that...Anakin...and I...Obi-Wan! How could y..." her words were muffled beyond recognition as Obi-wan's mouth quickly and forcefully claimed hers. He deepened the kiss and Padme almost lost all of her resistance.

Three and a half weeks. Force, she had missed him. She melted into his embrace, wrapping her arms around his neck and returning the passionate kiss with her own.

Obi-Wan ignored the stab of pain from his swollen lip, determined to apologize the best way he knew how. It seemed to be working.

Suddenly, a pair of firm hands shoved him violently away. I guess it isn't working after all.

"Obi-Wan! How dare you think that I would have an affair with Anakin!"

"I'm sorry."

"Don't you trust me?"

"Yes darling, I trust you. It's not you. It's...him."

"What? You don't trust your own padawan? Your own apprentice?" She was trying her best to be angry, but his use of the word 'darling' was crumbling her resolve, and those eyes. What was it about his eyes?

"I guess not. I thought that maybe he had used the Force somehow to convince you.."

"Obi-Wan. I'm not stupid. Mind tricks only work on the simple minded. Everyone knows that."

"Yes dear."

It was getting harder and harder to stay mad at him.

"I came here to talk to him about Dorme! He loves Dorme now, did you know that?"

"Yes dear."

He was now standing very close to her, gazing down into her eyes, and his hands were coming around to caress her back.

"Do you...did you... Oh forget it."

It was Padme who reached up and grabbed Obi-wan by the sides of his face and pulled him down to meet her lips, pressing herself intimately up against him. A sudden jolt from him caused her to pull away.

"What?" She then noticed the rapidly appearing bruise underneath his moustache along his upper lip. "Did he hit you?"

"Yes. But I deserved it, don't you think?"

"Yes dear." Padme drew him into her embrace and placed kisses along his lower neck. "I've missed you."

"I missed you. I love you."

"Let's go home."

Obi-wan punched the lift control once more, lowering them to the main lobby. Upon exiting the lift, they were met with a very aggravated looking Jedi Master Mundi.

"Who's been holding up the damn elevator?"


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four

"Obi-Wan! Don't you think this restaurant is a little too far East Side?"

"What do you mean?"

Obi-Wan was considered among one of the most wise of the Jedi, but he could also be so dense at times. 

"This place! Are you sure everyone will feel comfortable here?" 

Obi-Wan took a moment to glance around, not certain what was constituting Padme's worry. He placed a quick kiss to her cheek. "I don't sense anything. Stop worrying." 

Padme turned to look behind them to see Anakin and Dorme quickly catching up. They were seated momentarily and a waiter soon took their order. The conversation quickly turned to matters of the Jedi and Padme turned to wink at Dorme. She sheepishly smiled in return. Once the food arrived, Padme was pleased to see Obi-Wan distracted enough for her to change the subject.

"Anakin, did you know that Dorme has been trained in several forms of combat? Weaponry and hands-on?" 

"Really? I just thought that handmaidens fixed your hair and stuff." 

Dorme giggled. 

"Oh no. They are required to go through various rigorous training courses. Dorme achieved the highest mark in...which course was that Dorme?"

"Self defense, Mi'Lady." Dorme's eyes were huge and glaring at Padme, but that didn't stop her from continuing.

"Ah yes. And I believe she was second in her class at hand-to-hand combat." 

"Anakin was at the top of his class in saber techniques." Obi-Wan mumbled between mouthfuls. 

The conversation lulled slightly and Padme began to pick at her food, all the while keeping an eye on the couple seated across the table. She hid her grin as two hands reached for the same shaker of seasoning and immediately ended up in a fond caress. Dorme had a slight blush to her cheeks and Anakin couldn't bring himself to tear his eyes away from her long enough to take a bite. Padme was quite pleased with how the evening was going, until she looked at Obi-Wan. He seemed content only to concentrate on his meal. 

The pleased feeling shifted however, when she noticed a sudden pale look to Dorme's face and the abrupt withdrawal of her hand from Anakin's. She followed Dorme's gaze and noted a rather scantily dressed woman walking toward their table. Padme didn't recognize the young woman, but apparently Dorme did. Anakin looked up to catch a glimpse of the approaching female and quickly lifted the hood of his robe in an attempt to hide his face. 

The woman that Dorme recognized from a few months ago when she visited Anakin during one of his "meditation exercises," walked very closely by Anakin, trailing her finger across his shoulder and lifting the hood away from his face. She saw her wink at him and then Dorme was soon on her feet and running toward the exit.

Anakin uttered an obscenity and threw his napkin onto his untouched plate. Padme was confused to say the least. She turned to Obi-Wan for help just as he finished the last bite on his plate, wiped his mouth and looked up smiling.

"Where's Dorme?" 

Padme just shook her head at him. 


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five 

"Don't just sit there Anakin! Go after her!"

Anakin drew assurance from Padme's strong gaze and jumped up from the table in pursuit of his date.

"What's going on?"

Padme shook her head again at Obi-Wan. Amazing. And Jedi were supposed to be so perceptive.

"I"m not sure." Padme had her suspicions but she decided to keep them to herself, for now. "But you were of little help!" She grinned at the surprised look on his face. "First you bored her completely, talking about the latest Jedi gossip and then stuffed your face the rest of the time."

"I said something."

"You said one sentence. How are we going to get them together if you don't help out?"

"Darling. It will take care of itself." He placed a gentle kiss to her lips and grasped her hand firmly.

"Like it did with us?"

"That was different."

She could see the twinkle forming in his eyes. "How so?"

"You were the one chasing me."

His teasing grin was suddenly struck with a well thrown dinner napkin.

"Stupid!" Dorme muttered as she quickly headed for the exit ramp in order to flag down a transport ship to take her back to their apartment.

"Dorme!"

She heard Anakin call her name just as the first raindrops began to fall.

"What do you want!"

"I don't know what to say."

"There's nothing you can say, Anakin. Why don't you just go do one of your 'meditation exercises' now!" She turned from him in an attempt to hail a transport once more.

"Dorme, wait." He grasped her arm and gently pulled her around to face him.

"Don't touch me." She hissed at him and he immediately withdrew his grasp. "How could I have been so stupid!" The rain was falling harder now.

"Dorme, please. I need you."

"You don't deserve me."

"I know that."

She tried to hide her surprise at his answer and then he continued.

"You have to let me try. I've already changed. My meditations are now just that. Real meditations. I'm sorry you saw me in that place, with that girl. But I'm not like that any more Dorme. I swear to you. Please let me prove it to you." He had been approaching her and was now a mere inches from her face.

Dorme backed away in response. "I don't think there's anything you can do, Anakin." As she looked at him, all she could see was the vision of him in that bed with that girl. "I'm sorry Anakin."

He watched Dorme back away and turn and enter the transport ship that had just arrived. As the ship moved away from the platform, Anakin's hand came up to rub his chest through the material of his Jedi tunic, in an attempt to ease the sudden ache that he felt there.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six

"Obi-Wan." Padme moved a little closer to his face. A little louder maybe. "Obi-Wan." There was still no response. "Obi-Wan!" This time she added a slight nudge with her hand.

"Hmmm?"

"Are you asleep?" 

"I'm not now. What is it?"

"I can't sleep." 

"And misery loves company?" Obi-Wan scooted himself up and leaned against the headboard of the bed. Padme was soon draped across his chest, listening to the steady and comforting rhythm of his heart.

"I'm worried about Anakin and Dorme."

"Oh, that again. Ouch! What did you pinch me for?"

"You are not taking this seriously enough! Dorme is upset! Anakin is hurt! Did you see his face when he came back into the restaurant?"

"He's young Padme. He'll get over it."

"No, he won't." She was sitting and facing him now, allowing her words to be accentuated by her eyes. "Dorme is the one responsible for getting you and I together. And don't start feeding me that Jedi nonsense about destiny!" 

"You're so beautiful when you're angry." 

Following a sensual and lingering kiss, Padme pulled back slightly to gaze upon her husband's handsome face. "You really need to stop doing that, or else we are never going to finish an argument!" She once again kissed him firmly and stroked a hand along his beard. 

"Now, give me your honest opinion, love. I told Anakin that in order to prove to Dorme he is serious, he was going to have to do something drastic. You know him better than anyone. What do you think he'll do?"

Obi-Wan leisurely ran his fingers through Padme's long curls as he considered the possibilities. "Dorme doesn't race pods, does she? He could build her one of those, I suppose. He's also pretty handy with hyperdrive assemblies and shifting columns..."

Padme rolled her eyes at her husband's sense of humor. "Shhh." She suddenly placed a hand gently over his lips. "Do you hear that?"

"Yes."

"What is that?"

"It sort of sounds like a strangled Jerba, and it's coming from outside." He grabbed Padme by the hand, pulled her off the bed and they walked over to peer out the window.

"Well, I said drastic. That's pretty drastic." Padme was surprised at what she saw and began to giggle.

Obi-wan was simply stunned. Outside in a speeder, hovering in the darkness just beyond the ledge of their apartment balcony was Anakin. He was standing up, holding a bouquet of flowers and he was singing...loudly and very badly.

"This should be interesting." Obi-Wan drew Padme closer to him as they watched out the window and wrapped his arms securely about her. 

"Interesting?"

"They say that love is blind. Let's see if it's deaf as well." Obi-Wan let out a small oomph as Padme's elbow struck him in the side. "Do you think she hears him?"

Suddenly, Dorme's voice shattered the silence of the darkened apartment. "Anakin! Are you crazy?"

"Yep. She hears him." 

Dorme flung open the balcony doors with her mouth hanging open. "Anakin! Hush!" 

"Not until you come with me for a ride." And then he continued singing, just as loudly and just as badly as before. 

"A ride? To where?" 

Anakin continued his song, inserting his next words into the lyrics. "Come along...and you will see...I will show you...come with me..." 

"Okay, okay! I'll come with you, if you'll just stop singing!" 

His song ended with a broad smile as he held out his hand and offered Dorme the bouquet of flowers. 

"She's going with him?" Obi-Wan was amazed.

"Why wouldn't she? He gave her flowers! You never gave me flowers." Padme peered up into his face with a small teasing grin.

"I didn't have to. You were the one who chased me, remember? Ouch!" 


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter Seven 

The only passenger Anakin had had in a speeder in the past nine years of his life had been his Master. And Master Obi-Wan didn't like to fly, at least not the way he liked to fly.

He swerved some oncoming traffic and dove suddenly to avoid a collision, glancing quickly to Dorme who smiled excitedly and grasped ahold of his arm. This could work to his advantage, he thought.

Without hestitation, Anakin increased his speed, whipping the ship around traffic, diving in and out of traffic lanes, the buildings of Coruscant becoming a blur. He once more glanced to Dorme whose cheeks were glowing in the neon lights of the city. She was smiling broadly and her hair had come undone, it's length whipping behind her.

To his amusement and pleasure, she leaned closer to him and whispered, "Faster Anakin!"

He knew there was a reason he fell in love with her.

He increased his speed even more and pulled the ship back into a steady incline and abruptly dove straight down at an incredible speed. Dorme screamed in delight at the rush. He pulled out of the dive and laughed along with her.

"That was incredible!" Dorme surprised herself when she leaned over and placed a quick kiss on Anakin's cheek. "Thank you."

"Any time."

"Now what is it you wanted to show me?"

"That wasn't enough to impress you?"

"Not quite." She smiled demurely at him.

"Oh Anakin!" Dorme looked around her in awe. Anakin had parked the speeder on the slanted rooftop of a very tall building. The city looked quite different from this vantage point. It was almost beautiful.

"This is the highest point in Coruscant. You can see the Jedi Temple, the Senate buildings, even your apartment. But this is why I come up here." Anakin leaned back in the seat and stared out into the distant stars.

"I can understand why." Dorme joined his posture, enjoying the view of the brillaintly glittering sky. On the lower levels of Coruscant, the stars were concealed by the glow of the city, but here, they were shining brightly and seemed almost close enough to reach out and touch.

"You come here often?"

"Not so much any more. But I did when my Master first let me start flying alone. It just seemed closer to..."

"To...what?" Dorme looked down from the view to catch a momentary pained expression on Anakin's face.

"My mom."

Dorme was aware of the occurrence on Tatooine all those years ago. She had found it appalling that a young boy should be taken from his mother like that. Even Padme's own anger flared at the injustice of it, and was probably the reason she had befriended Anakin all these years.

As these thoughts and memories came to her, Dorme began to look at Anakin in a different light.

"Have you heard from her at all?"

"Not in the last couple of years."

Dorme attempted to cheer him up. "If you want a mother - you could borrow mine, but only if you promise not to return her too quickly." It obviously hadn't worked. His coutenance was still gloomy. "I'm sorry Anakin. You must miss her."

He reached across and grasped ahold of Dorme's hand, and to her surprise, she not only allowed it, she was enjoying his touch.

"It wouldn't be so bad if I only knew she was okay. Tatooine is an evil place and the Hutts are vicious. I just wish..." His voice trailed off and Dorme squeezed his hand.

"I'm sure she's okay Anakin. She just has to be."

Anakin turned his head to look into the pair of beautiful dark eyes that were now glimmering in the city's lights with unshed tears. She did care about him. He still had a chance.

He sighed deeply at that thought and reached across the cockpit to run the back of his fingers in a gentle caress along her cheek and down her jaw. Dorme visibly trembled beneath his touch. The slight trembling turned to a tremor as she felt a gentle tugging of her chin and was helplessly drawn to his kiss.

This kiss was not like the one on Kintan. Not at all. That kiss they shared all those months ago was passionate, fueled by pheromones and desire. This kiss was fueled by tenderness, care...and could it be...love? Anakin's kiss continued to sweep across her face and gently back to her waiting mouth.

Though too early to admit it, the devastating kiss had sparked a realization deep within her. She was in love with Anakin Skywalker. Jedi Knight. Her mother was going to freak! Mother...Dorme pondered for a moment as Anakin began to kiss along her jaw and neck, his hands now wrapping themselves in her long dark hair. She was lucky. Her mother, although a bit flamboyant for her taste, had always been there for her. It grieved her now to not only know but understand the pain that Anakin had gone through as a child, and the pain he was still suffering in not knowing.

By the time that Anakin's mouth found hers once more, Dorme had already made up her mind what to do. She was not going to let the man she loved suffer any longer.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter Eight 

"No. I mean it Dorme."

"But Mi'Lady!"

"No! It's too dangerous."

Dorme did not want to have to resort to this, but Padme's stubborness was giving her little choice.

"I risked my freedom," She murmured as she began tidying the living room. "I risked my own life! And for what?"

Padme sat at the nearby dining table reading a Senate report, trying her best to ignore Dorme's outburst.

"She's happy...Oh, SHE'S happy." Dorme continued murmuring as she loudly straightened the votives on an end table. "I ask one little favor...and what do I get?"

"NO!" Padme didn't even bother to look up.

"Fine! I'll just go by myself!"

"You're my best friend - I won't let you!" Padme was on her feet now, glaring at the young woman standing across the room.

"You don't have a choice."

"As your employer then, I won't allow it." This was Padme's last resort. It had to work.

"Then I quit." Dorme swung around and headed to her room to pack her bag.

Padme sat heavily back into her chair, defeated. Dorme had no idea what she was getting herself into! Tatooine isn't a nice place, and the Hutts are even worse. If Dorme only knew the stories that she had heard and the things that she had seen there, she would change her mind. Or would she? Padme had known the young woman for many years as not only her employer, but her close friend. She had never known Dorme to back down from a challenge, and this was possibly the most dangerous thing she had ever known her to attempt.

Dorme was soon storming through the living area, a travel bag in her hand. She stopped momentarily to glance at Padme who sat on the dining chair. "I'm leaving now. I'll be back within the week with Shmi, hopefully before Anakin and Master Obi-Wan return from their mission."

Padme didn't respond and Dorme turned abruptly and left the apartment.

"Damn." Padme blurted out after Dorme had gone.

It had taken some smooth talking on Dorme's part to convince the senator's personal pilot, Ric Olie, to fly her to Tatooine, but he finally agreed to on the condition it was a special assignment from the senator herself. Or so Dorme informed him.

Determined, but disappointed, she sat down on the passenger seat and waited for takeoff. Just as the ramp to the ship began to close she could hear a familiar voice cry out.

"Wait!"

A bag similar to hers was soon flung into the ship and Padme, dressed in her battle uniform with a blaster on her side followed.

"I know I owe you one, but this is above and beyond my call of duty!"

"Thanks for coming." Dorme immediately rose and hugged her friend.

"Obi-Wan's gonna kill me."

The two young woman settled back for the three hour flight to Tatooine.

"So, what's your plan?"

"I don't really have one."

Both of Padme's hands came up to cover her face. "Dorme! What do think you're going to do? Just walk in and demand that Watto give her to you?"

"She's not the property of Watto any longer." Dorme squinted her eyes, preparing herself for the upcoming verbal onslaught.

"How do you know this?"

"I have my...sources."

Her friend never ceased to amaze her. "And who do these 'sources' of yours say owns Shmi?"

Dorme was visibly flinching now as if preparing to be struck by something. "Jabba the Hutt?"

"Ric! Turn the ship around!"

"Mi'Lady, please!"

"No! Absolutely not Dorme! You have no idea what you're getting into! The Hutts are gangsters! They own that planet! You don't just walk in and demand anything from them! We probably won't even be allowed to see Jabba, much less make a deal with him! Are you crazy?"

"More than you know. I actually do have an idea, but you're not going to like it."

"I can believe that." Padme sat facing her friend, her arms crossed with a very stern look on her face.

Dorme reached down for her bag. "According to my mother - she lived on Tatooine years ago you know. I believe she owned a small gambling den, The Betting Bantha, I think it was called. Anyway..."

"You are really going to have to introduce me to your mother someday." Padme interrupted.

"Sure thing! As I was saying - according to my mother, Jabba the Hutt is notorious for his love of owning a certain species of female that he uses for...uhm...entertainment."

Padme's one eyebrow arched.

Dorme reached down into her bag and began to pull out two cans of body paint, one blue and one green, along with two head pieces made from foam, with long tentacles on either side. "The Twi'lek."

Padme's eyes widened as she realized what Dorme's plan was. "Ric! Turn the ship around!"


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter Nine 

Padme felt foolish and very exposed, even for a Twi'Lek on Tatooine. She was amazed that Dorme was acting so at ease, especially in the outfits they were now wearing. The single strap of material that started at her waist, went up around her neck and across her chest and back down to her waist, barely covering her breasts, and was semi-transparent. Padme had never considered herself modest, but she found herself blushing deeply as she looked at her blue-skinned reflection in the ship's restroom mirror.

Dorme, who had chosen to be green and wore a similarly revealing outfit, approached her from behind.

"We look great."

Padme looked at her in the mirror as if she had totally lost her mind. "This is not going to work." She almost hated to be so pessimistic.

"Sure it is. Just let me handle everything." Dorme patted her twice on the back.

"I was afraid you were going to say that."

The two disguised women made their way into the town just as dusk began to fall. They skirted just outside most of the main buildings in order to avoid the crowds that seemed to be huddled everywhere on the streets. Dorme walked as if she knew exactly where she was going and Padme had to walk quickly to keep up with her, occasionally swatting at the tentacles attached to her head that kept blowing into her face.

"Do you know where you're going?" She questioned Dorme when they stopped to peer around the corner of a shop.

"There." Dorme pointed down a dusty road toward an expansive domed building, surrounded by large crowds of beings entering and exiting at a steady rate. "That's Jabba's palace."

Padme wasn't about to ask how Dorme knew that. She half expected her to answer that her mother was married to him at one time or another. So, she just kept her mouth shut. She was almost too frightened to speak anyway. In fact, she was scared out of her wits.

Dorme began heading toward the building when Padme reached out and grabbed her arm. "Just how do you suppose we're getting in there?"

"Easy. We'll just blend in." Dorme then strolled confidently down the street.

"I've got a bad feeling about this." Padme mumbled before she hurriedly joined her friend.

"There." Dorme's head motioned to a group of Twi'Lek females who had gathered just outside the main entrance to the palace. They maneuvered themselves until they were part of the group, causing only a couple of curious glances shot at them.

After a moment, an announcement in Huttese caused the group to begin to move toward the entrance. Padme and Dorme simply moved along with them.

"I wonder what that message meant?" Padme whispered into Dorme's ear.

"Trust me. You don't want to know." Dorme shot back.

The group of eight Twi'Lek women including the two Coruscant imposters, were soon ushered onto a large marble floor surrounded by shadows of darkness. Padme could hear sounds around the perimeter of the room, but she couldn't see anything. Just as she was about to ask Dorme something, several spotlights in different hues, matching the skin tones of each Twi'Lek shone onto the group, and then two more white spotlights illuminated a stage on which was set up a band, and to the right of the stage sat Jabba the Hutt. A rumbling command from Jabba and the band began playing.

Every Twi'Lek in the group began twirling and moving to the music, except for Padme and Dorme. They stood still, completely mortified.

"Dance!" Dorme hissed out of the side of her mouth.

"No way." Padme shot back.

"Dance! Or our cover is blown!"

Dorme attempted to mimic the moves of a Twi'Lek she was watching out of the corner of her eye. Padme was still too frightened to move until Dorme twirled close to her, grabbing her by the hand and twirling her along with her. The tentacles whipped around, slapping Dorme in the face, to which Dorme retalitated by spinning and slapping Padme with her own.

Jabba the Hutt watched the entire scene with a touch a humor. Never had he seen two Twi'Lek women dance so badly. He was intrigued. He leaned over to his interpreter and issued another command. The music suddenly stopped and the interpreter, speaking the language of the Twi'Lek, motioned the rest of the group away, leaving Padme and Dorme standing in the middle of the floor all by themselves. Jabba grunted out another command and the music began playing once more.

"Oh my gods!" Padme hissed between clenched teeth to Dorme who stood by her side, wide eyed and thinking as quickly as she could. "What do we do now?"

"Remember the fourth level Nubian combat drill?"

"Yes."

"Start doing it now. Nubian combat, fourth level, phase two. Follow my lead."

Dorme turned and performed a sweeping kick to Padme's flank, to which Padme responded with a sudden drop to the floor, legs splitting beneath her. Padme's legs then twirled around her head, and she was immediately back on her feet. Padme's hand came up flat toward Dorme, which she repeled with a crossed arm block and a swipe of her opposite arm, reflecting the blow that followed. A sweeping leg by Padme was easily jumped and Dorme blocked a front kick executed by Padme.

No one seemed to suspect anything and Jabba appeared to be pleased. His grumbling and moaning echoed throughout the room. Everything was going well, until Dorme performed a high sweeping kick, and completely knocked off Padme's foam tentacles. They went skidding across the black marble floor. The band stopped playing, the crowd stopped clapping, and Jabba started shouting.

They were both grabbed by two of Jabba's guards and dragged away from the main chamber. Padme could hear Dorme wrestling and yelling threats behind her.

"Ouch! Hey, get your hands off of me!" Her final words were blocked out by the sound of a large iron door being shut in their faces. "You creep!"

She turned to Padme who had a look on her face she had never seen before. It seemed to be a mixture of anger, shock, embarassment, disappointment? Maybe all of the above. Whatever it was, it scared her and she tentatively approached her.

"You and your dumb ideas! Why do I listen to you?" Padme's fists were clenching with rage.

"Okay, okay Mi'Lady. I know." Dorme was holding up her hands and speaking as gently as she could. "This didn't quite work out like I planned, but don't worry. We're not in trouble yet."

"What do you mean? You are crazy. When we get back...IF we get back to Coruscant, I'm having you checked into the med facility."

"I've got a backup plan. I told you. Don't worry. I've handled everything."

Padme was not convinced. "What are you planning? Tell me now!" She was nearly shouting.

"Shh Mi'Lady!" Dorme looked to the small barred window in the iron door. "I've just got to contact Ric and tell him to go ahead with Plan B."

Padme started shaking her head. "And how do you expect to contact Ric?"

"I've got a comlink on me."

Padme looked her friend up and down, incredulation on her face. "Where?"

She couldn't imagine how with this outfit, Dorme had managed to conceal anything. When Dorme started rummaging through the thin material of her semi-transparent skirt, Padme held up her hand and turned away. "Forget it. I don't want to know."

"Ric." All that returned was static.

"Ric!" They both waited anxiously.

"Yes, my dear handmaiden!" The man as always, was way too happy.

"Shhh! Listen to me! Things didn't quite go as planned. I need you to execute Plan B."

"Plan B. Gotcha."

"Dorme, over."

Though she was afraid to ask, Padme just had to know. "What's Plan B?"

Dorme smiled sheepishly at the Senator, her next words growing louder with every syllable. "Contact Anakin and Obi-Wan to come and GET US THE HELL OUTTA HERE!"


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter Ten 

If Padme didn't talk soon, Dorme was going to scream. The only sounds for at least the past two hours had been the distant thumping of the band playing on the upper level of the palace, and the incessant drip of moisture down their cold stony cell wall.

"I'm going to try and contact Ric again."

Ric's voice soon came across the commlink, though not as jovial as before. "I regret to inform you that I have been unable to contact the Jedi. Apparently, they are out of range or the sandstorm in the distance is interfering with transmission. If you'd like, I could fly out of the atmosphere and attempt a transmission from there."

Padme spoke up then. "No. Tell him no."

"Are you sure Mi'Lady?"

"Give me the commlink, Dorme."

It was her senatorial tone of voice and Dorme would not dare argue with her.

"Ric. If you don't hear from us by tomorrow afternoon, you go ahead and fly out and try to get ahold of Master Kenobi. Until then, stay put. Senator Amidala, out."

Dorme looked questioningly at Padme through the dimnness of the cell.

When Padme spoke again, it was in low, hushed tones, and she could tell she was serious. "I am not going to just sit here and wait to be rescued. We got ourselves into this mess, we can get out of it. We have to try, for Shmi...and Anakin."

Dorme smiled, relieved to hear Padme use the word 'we.' "How are going to get of of here?"

"We're gonna try it the old fashioned way."

It was Dorme's turn to look worried as she attempted to guess at Padme's suggestion. "Doesn't sound too bad, I suppose."

"That all depends on who comes to the door."

Dorme winced at the possibilities.

"Excuse me!" Dorme waved her hand out of the barred window. She was pleased beyond her expectations as a somewhat human face appeared before her. Thank the Force it wasn't one of those porcine faced Gammoreans.

"Waddya want?"

"Yes, I was wondering if you would be so kind as to show me to the ladies' room?" Dorme used her sweetest voice and batted her eyes at the tall Klatooinian.

"You're standing in it."

Padme had approached the door from the side, the guard beyond not able to see her. Dorme could peripherally detect a slight movement of Padme's hand and thenshe spoke again.

"You will take us to Jabba now."

"I will take you to Jabba now." The eyes peering beyond the bars hazed over and Dorme was startled to hear the lock outside the door being opened.

Padme grabbed her friend and pulled her out of the cell, shoved the Klatooinian inside and bolted the door shut.

"Come on!" The two women scurried down the hall, not really sure where they were going.

"How did you do that?" Dorme stammered out of breath.

"Just a little something Obi-Wan taught me."

Dorme made a mental note that she would have to ask Anakin to do the same for her. That little trick could come in handy!


	11. Chapter 11

CHAPTER ELEVEN 

"Wait!" Dorme yelled at Padme who was running ahead of her down the darkened hallway. "Do we even know where we are going?"

"From the noise above, we are obviously several floors below the main audience chamber. There's got to be a service entrance down here. We just have to find it."

"And how are we supposed to do that?"

"Keep moving until we do! What choice do we have?" Padme was beginning to sound desperate.

"And how long do you think it will be before they notice..." Before Dorme could finish her question, the two women heard raised voices filtering down the hallway, as well as an alarm blaring throughout the floor above them.

She looked at Dorme with widened eyes. "Move!"

They ran quickly toward what was apparently a dead end, only to be grabbed by the arms and pulled into a darkened doorway.

Dorme yelped in surprise. Padme glanced at the woman who had grabbed them and immediately recognized her, although she appeared much older and worn. "Shmi?"

The woman appeared quite startled and slowly backed into the room. Padme followed her and soon found herself in a large dimly lit area filled with work benches and droid parts.

Shmi stared at her somewhat confused. Suddenly Padme realized that the layers of blue body paint and the outfit she was wearing must be the cause. She reached toward the older woman's arm and grasped it gently. "Shmi. I'm Padme. I came to Tatooine with the Jedi ten years ago, when Master Jinn took Ani away. Do you remember me?"

For a second, Padme was worried that she had forgotten, but then a small smile appeared on the weathered face. "Ani." It was a wistful sound and Padme's heart went out to the woman.

"How is my Ani?"

"He's fine."

"More than fine actually." Dorme murmured from behind with a wicked grin.

The confused look soon returned as Shmi quickly glanced at the green figure of Dorme standing near the doorway. "What are you two doing here?"

Dorme chose to answer the question. "We came to rescue you. I'm afraid we're not doing a very good job at it though."

Padme shot Dorme a look.

"Well, we aren't!"

"Shmi, listen. Is there a way out of this place? A service entrance or something?"

"Why yes, there's a door leading to the outside right down that hall." A callused hand pointed across the room to a dark opening in the far wall.

"Great!" Dorme was beginning to get her confidence back.

Padme grasped Shmi's arm once more. "Come on. We're getting out of here."

Shmi pulled against her in resistance. "I can't."

"What?" Dorme looked at the older woman, mouth gaping.

"The transmitter. Every slave has a transmitter in their body. If I leave Tatooine, Jabba will detonate it and..."

"The transmitter!" Padme's confidence was dwindling.

A moment of shuffling through thin layers of material and Dorme once again produced the commlink. "Ric?" She paused. "Ric!"

"Ric here." Came the staticy voice.

"Ric, we need a portable scanner. Know where you can find one?"

"Probably in one of the shops in town, but they won't be open again until morning."

"We don't have time for that." Dorme's voice was beginning to display the aggravation she was beginning to feel.

"Watto has one." Shmi stated.

Padme visibly cringed at the thought of speaking with the Toydarian junk dealer, but they had little choice. "Let's go find Watto."


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter Twelve 

The three women scurried amongst the shadows of Mos Espa, with Shmi leading the way. They soon found themselves on the doorstep of Watto's shop and paused a moment, catching their breath. Shmi entered a code in the door panel, praying that her memory had served her correctly, and soon the door wooshed open. Dorme stepped forward, but Shmi stopped her with an outstretched arm. "Alarm." Once more, Shmi punched in another code and the silent and invisible alarm system was disabled. "Now we can go in."

The three women searched the small shop diligently and quietly, at least until Dorme knocked over a stack of plastisteel containers that went clanking noisily to the floor. The other women stood glaring at her in complete silence. Padme eventually let out a sigh, relieved that they had not disturbed the small winged owner. The sound of flapping soon drew her attention however to the nearby exit.

"Hey! What do you think you're doing!" Watto pressed a panel on the wall and the shop was immediately illuminated in flickering light. He looked at the two strange-looking women, one of which was halfway disguised as a Twi'lek and the other he recognized from years ago.

"Shmi? What are you doing here?"

Padme was the one who approached the blue hovering Toydarian. "I'm Padme. You may remember me as being with the Jedi who came here and tookAnakin."

Watto squinted his eyes at her before letting out a hiss and then pointed his crooked blue claw in her direction. "You! You and your friends. You nearly cost me my business! I had to sell almost everything I had, including Shmi, just to keep my shop! It was that Jedi. He tricked me!" Watto flapped to a nearby counter and sat himself down upon it. "What are you doing with Shmi?"

Padme mentally crossed all of her fingers. "We need your help."

The Toydarian laughed wickedly. "I'm not going to help you! It's your fault Shmi is no longer my slave!"

"It's not her fault! It was Master Jinn's!"

Watto squinted and hissed toward Dorme, who backed up slightly and slowly started circling around the room. He once more turned his attention to Padme. "That Jedi! I should have killed him when I had the chance."

Padme could barely contain a cynical chuckle at the thought of this small blue creature being any threat to Jedi Master Qui-Gon Jinn. "If you don't want the Jedi to return here, I suggest that you help us."

"Not a chance."

It was the last words that Watto spoke before a beam of plastisteel struck his head from behind. Padme glared up at Dorme who stood behind where Watto had previously been sitting, clutching the beam in her hands.

"What! He wasn't cooperating!"

Padme just shook her head at her friend before kneeling down to check on the status of the Toydarian. "Good, he's breathing. Let's get out of here before he comes to."

The women went back to searching frantically. All at once Shmi held up a small device. "I've got it!"

"Come on!" Padme motioned for them to leave the shop.

They ran further down the street, hiding in alleys as much as possible until Shmi asked them to stop, apparently out of breath and weary. "Shmi, we've got to get back to the ship!" Dorme implored the older woman.

"You don't understand," she gasped. "As soon as Jabba finds out I've left, he will detonate the transmitter. We won't make it to the ship."

Padme set a determined look to her face. "Then we'll have to get it out now." She then looked to Dorme who simply nodded and began once more fumbling through the material of her skirt. In a moment, Dorme produced a small leather-encased blade. Padme just shook her head in amazed disbelief at the girl's preparedness.

Padme took the scanner, switched it on, and began moving the device over Shmi's body. It began a rhythmic chiming when centered over the bottom of Shmi's left foot. Padme held out her hand for Dorme's knife, giving Shmi a supportive glance, to which Shmi nodded, and then began the tedious work of removing the transmitter from Shmi's foot. The device was about the size of the tip of her finger and was located just underneath the epidermis of the arch of her foot. Shmi held herself completely still for the duration of the procedure, only occasionally wincing from the pain. Padme finally plucked it loose and held the item up for them to see, but Dorme didn't see a thing. She had passed out five minutes ago at the first sign of Shmi's blood.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter Thirteen 

"Dorme!" Padme leaned over her friend, gently and then more firmly patting her cheek.

"Not now Anakin.." Dorme mumbled nearly incoherently, swatting at Padme's hand. The words had not escaped the attention of Shmi. Padme glanced at her and smiled. To her relief and surprise, the older woman simply smiled back.

"Dorme! Wake up! We've got to get out of here!"

"What Mi'Lady?" Eyes groggily opened as Padme pulled her friend up to her feet.

Dorme finally shook her head and regained her senses. "Did you get the the transmitter out?"

"Yes, I did." Padme held her blood stained palm open and Dorme gingerly grasped the tiny device. "This little thing can blow up a person?"

Shmi, still sitting on the ground looked up at Dorme to answer her. "Several persons, actually."

Padme knelt down beside Shmi to inspect the oozing wound on her foot. "We need to wrap this up so she can walk." Both Padme and Dorme looked down at what they were wearing.

"I don't think we have enough material to spare for a bandage Mi'Lady."

Shmi began tearing away at the bottom of her grungy smock. Padme winced at the thought of its grime contaminating the fresh wound, but they had little choice. Upon tying the torn material tightly around Shmi's foot, Padme looked up startled andfound Dorme's expression to be the same. In the not too far distance, they could hear voices of Jabba's guards combing the city in search of them.

Helping Shmi to her feet, the three women once more scurried through the darkness of Mos Espa. Hiding behind a pile of crates, Dorme contacted Ric again on board, warning him to prepare for a hasty departure.

They were nearing the edge of the city, the ship just within their sight when they were stopped by the sound of several clicks of blasters behind them, apparently being prepared to be fired. The three women turned slowly to face a mob of beings of several species, all holding a blaster aimed at them. Padme, Shmi and Dorme all held up their hands in surrender.

Suddenly, Dorme felt a vibrating sensation in her hand. The transmitter! She had never let go of it.

She spoke to Padme out of the side of her mouth. "Mi'Lady! I still have the transmitter in my hand and its vibrating!"

"It's going to detonate! Get rid of it!" Shmi whispered from behind.

Dorme glanced to Padme. "Throw it!" Padme yelled.

Dorme did as she suggested and the three of them threw themselves down and covered their heads. The boom of the detonation shook the ground and showered them with sand, debris, and dirt. Dorme coughed and waved the dust from her face before peering to where the mob had been. Not one of the guards remained standing.

"Let's go!" Padme urged the women to their feet and they raced for the ship, whose platform was open, engines revving.

Dorme glanced once more behind her and screamed at the sight of several more guards who were now closing their pursuit. Several blaster shots fired, sparking off the outer hull of the ship, missing their mark by just a few feet. Dorme hurled Shmi and then Padme into the slowly rising ship and was about to enter herself when her leg was suddenly grasped by one of the guards. She fell hard down onto the ramp and kicked fiercely at the face of her attacker. Reaching behind her, she grabbed onto her flight bag and flung it at the being, knocking him backward off the platform and down to the ground below just as the ship began its ascent, the platform door shutting securely.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter Fourteen 

"Ric?" Padme yelled from the ship's restroom. "Can you bring up the docking schedule for platform 32?" It was the platform that Obi-Wan and Anakin were scheduled to return to, and by Padme's calculations, they would be arriving exactly two hours before them; just enough time to go home, get freshened up, and return to greet them with Shmi by their side. All they had to do now was to get changed back into their regular clothes and get this body paint off.

"Dorme? Where's the bag that has our clothes in it? I can't wait to get out of these Twi'lek tart outfits!"

Dorme poked her head into the restroom and smiled sheeplishly. "I'm afraid I threw it out of the ship."

Padme sighed deeply. Okay, change of plans. Now they really had to hurry home and change as well. "Ric? After you check the docking schedule, could you contact my personal driver and have him meet us at the docking platform?"

"Sure thing my lovely Senator!" Ric hollered back from the bridge.

Dorme still stood in the doorway, looking quite forlorn. Padme tried to ease her friend's discomfort. "It's okay Dorme. I'm glad we got on board in one piece. We'll just have to hurry home and change before Obi-wan arrives. Now come over here and help me get this paint off."

Dorme grabbed a towel hanging on a nearby rack, soaked it in the sink, adding some of the foaming hand soap for good measure, and then she began scrubbing on Padme's arm. She wiped away the suds, and began scrubbing harder. And then harder.

"Ow! Dorme! I just want the paint off, not my skin!"

"Uhm," Dorme paused, not wanting to be the bearer of more bad news. "It's not coming off."

"What?" Padme twisted her body to look at the spot on her upper arm where Dorme had been diligently scrubbing. It was now a bright red underneath, but the surface was still quite blue. "Where's thatcan of paint?"

Dorme left and momentarily came back carrying the now empty canister of body paint with her. She handed it to Padme, who turned it around, looking for any written warnings. One word seemed to jump off the can. Semi-permanent. "Dorme!" She turned the can towards her and pointed at the word.

"Oops." Was all that Dorme could think of to say.

This entire rescue mission had been one big catastrophe after another, but at least they had been able to get Shmi. That would make Anakin so happy, and Anakin would then make Dorme happy, which would make Padme happy. Even though Dorme's blunders on this mission had caused her much embarassment, no harm had been done, so Padme felt she couldn't hold a grudge against her friend. At least they would have time to get home and change out of these horrid outfits first.

She slowly revealed a small grin at Dorme's now worried complexion, but quickly lost it as Ric yelled once more down the hallway. "Senator! Master Kenobi's ship is two hours ahead of schedule. They should be docking at the same time we are! Isn't that great news?"


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter Fifteen 

Padme and Dorme stood on the docking platform, their ship having just pulled away, when they saw the approach of another, the one in which Obi-Wan and Anakin were arriving in. They had hidden Shmi behind some large crates and a loading droid just to their left. They figured that the shock of their appearance was enough, and they didn't want to overwhelm Anakin all at once.

Anakin was the first to exit the ship, followed closely by Obi-Wan. He was expecting Padme to be on the platform waiting for him, but he was not quite expecting what he saw. Before their shuttle had arrived, he had sensed her waiting there, but was curious as to the anxious feelings she was displaying through their bond. The closer he walked toward her, the slower his steps got until he stopped completely, staring at her. She was blue. At first he thought the dissipating Coruscant sunset and his own travel weariness was playing tricks on his eyes, but on closer inspection, she was definitely blue. And what was she wearing? Whatever it was, there wasn't much of it. A familiar tingling shot through his body on his slow head to toe perusal of the seductive outfit. He was completely baffled.

Anakin on the other hand was completely amused. Although he didn't understand the reason for Dorme's green appearance, he was ecstatic that she was waiting on the platform to meet him. He wanted to rush to her and take her in his arms and kiss her passionately, green skin or not. He was about to move forward, until he noticed her hand reaching out to her left side, and then his eyes caught a thin form emerging from the shadows of some nearby docking materials, and he sunk to his knees.

"Mom?"

Shmi quickly approached him, knelt in front of him and started laughing. Padme was sure that the woman had probably not laughed in years. Then Shmi started crying, as did Anakin, Dorme, and Padme. They all watched the two forms kneeling on the ground embracing for a moment, before Anakin pulled the older woman back to her feet.

Padme glanced at Obi-Wan. He had a smile on his face while he watched the heartfelt scene, but once his attention turned back to her, his smile quickly disappeared, and Padme shuddered at the intensity of his glare. He was angry, like she had expected him to be.

With Shmi on his arm, Anakin approached a weeping Dorme. "How did you...You did this?"

Dorme simply nodded, not sure she could speak at the moment.

Shmi grinned at Anakin, removed her arm from his, and then not so gently shoved her son into the waiting green arms of Dorme. They embraced firmly and kissed each other soundly.

Anakin breathlessly whispered into her ear. "Thank you. How can I every repay you?"

Dorme pulled away gently, looking deeply into his dark blue eyes. "You don't have to repay me. I didn't do it as a favor Anakin. I love you."

Anakin once more pulled Dorme to him and firmly pressed his lips against hers before embracing her tightly once more. "I love you. Thank you. Thank you." He then held his arm arm out and Shmi joined their embrace.

Padme stood watching, tears rolling down her blue cheeks, her hand over her mouth. Obi-wan finally approached her, his eyes still glaring, but not so much as before. Dorme shot a quick glance to Padme, who in turn conveyed her need to be alone with Obi-Wan. Dorme nodded and ushered the three of them toward their waiting transport. Padme then turned her attention back toward her husband.

"You...you and Dorme went to Tatooine. By yourselves." His words were clipped and his jaw was clenching.

Padme simply nodded.

"You disguised yourselves as Twi'lek and rescued Shmi."

Padme nodded again.

"Knowing Dorme, everything didn't go as planned though, did it?"

Padme shook her head this time.

"Do I want to know the details?"

Padme shook her head no again.

Right before his loud reprimand, Padme noted a twinkle in his eyes. "You could've been hurt! You could've have been killed! Don't you ever do anything like that again!"

"Yes dear."

She was immediately pulled into a tight embrace and soon felt a shuddering along the length of the strong muscled body in her arms.

His voice was a whisper against her hair. "Promise me."

"I promise Obi-Wan. I promise." And she sealed the promise with a kiss that quickly deepened in its intensity.

Obi-Wan embraced her once more before pulling slightly away, leaning his forehead down against hers.

"Obi-Wan?"

"Hmmm?"

"Can we go home now? I'd really like to change out of this outfit."

"Yes. But...you are going to keep it aren't you? Maybe sometime you could dance for me. Ouch!"


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter Sixteen 

Crowds of Naboo citizens filled the streets of Theed leading up to the Grand Royal palace. All eyes were upon the large double doors at the top of the palace steps. The doors slowly began opening and a single trumpeter heralded the exit of Senator Amidala-Kenobi and her husband, Jedi Master Obi-Wan Kenobi. The crowd murmured and applauded, holding back their enthusiasm, already being aware that the Senator had made her wedding vows nearly two months ago. What the crowd was waiting for was the appearance of the couple who followed behind the senator. Dorme, the late Queen's faithful and beloved handmaiden appeared on the arm of her husband, Jedi Anakin Skywalker. As the young handsome knight leaned down to kiss his beautiful new bride, the crowd erupted into cheers and applause. Padme waved her appreciation to the crowd and the couples retreated back into the palace to prepare for the wedding reception and ball immediately following.

Not inclined to dancing, Obi-Wan sat next to Padme at a small dining table in the Grand Ballroom, watching Anakin and Dorme move smoothly across the marble floor, Anakin occasionally stealing a kiss from his blushing bride.

Padme sighed audibly, and Obi-Wan leaned over to place a kiss of his own on her cheek. "Are you sure you don't want to dance?"

"I'm sure." Obi-Wan could barely contain the humor in his voice.

Slightly disappointed, Padme turned back to watch the handsome couple slowing their steps in time to the beautiful song the band had just started playing. "They look so good dancing together. Dancing is so romantic."

Obi-Wan looked once more at Padme, suddenly feeling a bit poetic himself. "You want romance?"

Padme turned to Obi-Wan suspiciously, who leaned toward her, grasping both of her hands and then started singing the words of the beautiful Alderaanian love ballad. Unlike Anakin's awful attempts at a serenade, Obi-Wan's voice was pure, strong, and on key. Her heart melted as he continued singing until the song ended before placing a gentle kiss to her sighing lips.

"Who needs dancing! Obi-Wan, that was beautiful. If you ever decide to change careers, I know one that you would be very good at."

"Thank you darling, but I only sing for an audience of one." He placed a quick kiss to the end of her nose. "So, what do you think Dorme is going to do with all her time?"

"She still wants to be employed as my personal bodyguard, so I have purchased the apartment next to mine for her and Anakin. She will be close, but it will give her enough privacy. But I don't believe that's what you meant, is it?" She cocked one eyebrow at her grinning husband.

"I was just wondering now that she has gotten us married, saved Shmi, and gotten herself married, what trouble she can get herself into."

"Oh, I'm sure she'll find a way." Padme chuckled.

Just then, Obi-Wan and Padme glanced back across the room to see Dorme introducing Shmi to Ric Olie. Ric took Shmi's hand and led her out onto the dance floor, and Dorme turned to look at Padme with a very mischevious look on her face.

Padme simply shook her head. "Here we go again!"

The End...or is it? ; )

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

My thanks to everyone for their reviews. I thoroughly enjoy watching romantic comedies as well as writing them. I think this is my fanfiction niche. : ) Where this story goes from here, I'm not sure. I suppose that all depends on the reviews of this final chapter. So, if you like what you have read, please tell me so.


End file.
